You're always saving me
by i.have.lost.myself.again
Summary: AU - Emily Fitch is perfectly happy living in Los Angeles with her girlfriend. But life is not always perfect. When suddenly everything starts falling apart, it seems that there's only one person who can help her.
1. Prologue

**I started reading fanfics on that page long time ago and finally I decided to sign up and write my own story. ;) It's my first fanfic ever and I don't know if it's good enough to continue, so let me know what you think. :)**

**Description: **_**Emily Fitch is perfectly happy living in Los Angeles with her girlfriend. But life is not always perfect. When everything starts falling apart, it seems that there's only one person who can help her.

* * *

**_Long awaited spring arrived this year unexpectedly. Grass started to get greener and greener, people became happier and the sun seemed completely unwilling to disappear from the blue unclouded sky. Los Angeles filled up with joy.

Top fashion designer Emily Fitch was sitting in her favourite armchair in her and her girlfriend's apartment. Her girlfriend was a famous photographer and an arts correspondent working for a Vogue magazine, but at the moment was busy cooking a dinner for them. She wasn't doing it often – usually their cook prepared their meals, but that day was special – they were celebrating the third anniversary of their being together. They couldn't have been happier for those thirty-six months – they shared their interests, both were hot, both were wealthy and both were pretty in love with each other. For Emily and Anne those three years were the best years of their lives.

Emily was sitting in her armchair for fifteen minutes now and was getting slightly bored. When she came back from her studio, Anne was already home and greeted her in the doors. Then she quickly covered redhead's eyes with her favourite Hermes scarf, made her sit down, gave her an iPod with relaxing songs on it and told her to wait patiently.

Emily Fitch wasn't a patient person and saying that she was pleased with the whole situation would be a lie of the year. She was very vivacious and sitting in one place was making her sick. Plus, Anne left her there without even a kiss, and tempting smells from the kitchen were coming to her nostrils all the time, so now not only was she longing for a kiss, but also extremely hungry. She cursed quietly as her stomach made an awful noise, showing the whole world how starving she was.

'What are you saying, honey?' she heard Anne's amused voice and smiled to herself – somehow even just knowing that her girlfriend is near was making her unbelievably happy.

'Nothing, babe,' Emily was sure Anne could hear her. 'But may you hurry up, please? You don't want me to die because of hunger, do you?' she asked and heard Anne's giggle. Emily loved that sound. Suddenly she felt Anne's hot breath on her lips and her stomach flipped uncontrollably. She wondered for a second why she couldn't hear Anne's footsteps, but then remembered about iPod's earphones in her ears. Anne removed them gently and spoke quietly right into her ear.

'You'll have to wait a little bit longer, hun. You know I love you, but I can't make an oven work faster,' she said and placed herself on Emily's knees, making her shiver under her touch. Even though the scarf was still covering her eyes, Emily was one hundred percent sure that Anne smirked. She always adored the hold she had on the redhead. She brushed her hands lazily along Emily's arms and finally reached her breasts, her lips still extremely close to Emily's, her sweet breath surrounding redhead's face and making her crazy. Emily gasped and leant in to steal a kiss from Anne, but her girlfriend was faster. She moved her head back quickly and laughed, playfully slapping Emily's arm. 'Not yet, you horny blind lezza,' she whispered and raised herself up from Emily's knees, leaving the redhead more frustrated than ever. 'God, if only you knew how adorable you look with that face expression, Em,' Anne said. Emily sighed, but suddenly a self-loving smirk appeared on her perfect lips.

'I'm really sorry, but I think that as soon as I get rid of that fucking scarf, I'll have to punish you for your unacceptable behaviour, miss White,' she said but remained still in an armchair. Anne shivered with excitement – being punished was always a great fun, especially when Emily Fitch was the one punishing.

'Just wait another few minutes, babe, and don't be so turned on, it's dangerous for your health,' Anne mumbled and Emily heard her footsteps disappearing further and further away from her. She took a deep breath. How could she not be so turned on after almost ten hours without any physical interactions between her and her hot girlfriend?

Eventually Anne came back, sat on Emily's knees again and started playing with redhead's hair. She knew she was making her more and more frustrated. 'Anne, I swear, do something or I'll get rid of that scarf and fuck you in the middle of our living room – and I want to remind you that we have a lot of horny neighbours around – _right now_,' Emily whispered with passion and reached out her hand to remove a piece of material covering her chocolate eyes, but Anne stopped her, grasping both redhead's hands and kissing them gently. Then she sighed, pretending to be disappointed.

'It's impossible to have fun with you, isn't it, Fitch?' she said, but before Emily had a chance to answer, Anne pulled her hand, making her get up from an armchair. Then she caught hold of Emily's hips from the behind and started placing small kisses on Emily's soft, pale neck, at the same time pushing her slightly towards their bedroom.

'Now,' she whispered, her voice causing gooseflesh on redhead's skin, 'I will show you what it means to suffer.' The door of the bedroom opened and Emily felt herself being pushed on a cushioned bed. Anne wasn't wasting her time. She sat down on Emily's thighs and started kissing her lips gently. _Too_ gently for longing Emily. Redhead opened her mouth to deepen a kiss and jumped with joy when Anne let her. They were kissing passionately for a really long time till Emily broke the kiss and, this time successfully, removed the scarf from her eyes. She looked at Anne, trying to seem dangerous.

'I think I'll have to keep my promise and punish you, because you're being really, really naughty.'

* * *

They had sex for what seemed like ages, but it still wasn't long enough for Emily. When she felt Anne getting up from the bed, she moaned in protest and grasped her girlfriend's hand. 'Come back here,' she begged, but Anne shook her head.

'You're unbelievable, Em. How is it possible that sex is everything you can think about?'

Emily giggled. 'I'm not going to say sorry, because it's definitely not my fault,' she shrugged helplessly and licked her lips (still tasting of Anne) slowly (which, she knew, was _always_ making Anne truly turned on). 'It's simply impossible to think about anything else when you have such a hot girlfriend.'

Anne smiled, leant in and kissed Emily. The redhead pulled her hand to make her fall on the bed again, but Anne didn't let her. Instead she drew herself up, folded her arms and looked at Emily with reprimand in her eyes. 'Sometimes you forget I'm stronger than you, huh, Fitch?' she asked, rolling her perfect green eyes playfully. 'I'll have to teach you good manners one day. But now we have to get up and get ready for our dinner. I thought you're starving?' Anne raised her eyebrow at now quickly blushing Emily.

'Well, forgot about it for a second, but yes, I _am_ starving.'

'Great. You're all wet honey, we'll have to take a shower and dress up, since you don't want to eat naked… Not that I would mind,' she winked at Emily and reached her hand out to help her girlfriend stand up. Emily grasped her hand gratefully, removed herself from the bed and didn't miss the opportunity to kiss Anne once again. Then she followed her to the bathroom and saying that they were perfectly innocent while having a shower would be a second lie of the year.

* * *

When they were ready (and, believe it or not, it took a really long time), they got out of their bedroom and went to the dining room (Emily had a scarf on her eyes again, but that time she wasn't complaining, because Anne was still placing sweet kisses all over her face, neck and arms). Finally Anne helped her to sit down in a chair and walked away. Emily was waiting with a smile on her face and was jumping in excitement every few seconds when unexpectedly she heard a sound of opening the door and happy voices. She frowned. She had no idea they were going to have a company during their anniversary dinner, but she didn't have a time to wonder about it, because suddenly she was being pulled up from a chair and a lot of hands started hugging her, ruffling her hair and many lips started kissing her cheeks.

Finally someone was generous enough to remove a scarf from Emily's eyes and then she was completely lost with the number of people surrounding her. Seems like Anne invited all their friends and somehow made them come to their apartment all at the same time. She saw her sister Katie with her husband Jacob, her main assistant Freddie McClair with his girlfriend Amy, Emily's secretary Pandora with her boyfriend Thomas, her old friends Cook and Effy, who were now a couple for a really long time, her best friend JJ with his lovely girlfriend Lara, few Vogue models who managed to become really close to them for these three years, some of their workmates… Emily was surprised to see her ex-girlfriends were invited too, but didn't complain. Though, she was really surprised that Anne made such a big deal about it – it's the third anniversary, right? Not a tenth one or something like that. But redhead had to admit – she always adored it about Anne – that she could make even little things special for both of them. Her eyes found her girlfriend into the crowd. She came closer to her and kissed her with love. 'Thank you,' she whispered and smiled against Anne's lips.

'I love you,' Anne answered. 'I'd like to stay like that forever, but we have to take care of our guests,' she added after a while of kissing. Emily nodded and grasped her hand. They started greeting everyone and it appeared that all of their guests brought something for them (mainly alcohol, but it wasn't a surprise – what can you buy for someone who seems to own everything?), so they ended up with few bottles of really good wine, some expensive whiskey, vodka and a really beautiful cuckoo clock from Lara and JJ. They invited everyone to sit around the table. Anne prepared everything perfectly. The meals were ready and hot (Emily knew that Anne probably asked their cook to take care of it while they were taking their time in bedroom), whole room was decorated (Anne did all the decorations herself and they were really wonderful), a huge colourful transparent was saying "Three years of happiness" and guests were told to dress up formally. Emily smiled to herself – she had a perfect girlfriend.

When the whole room covered with silence, Anne turned on the hi-fi and they heard Anne and Emily' song – _Breathe me_ by Sia. Then Anne stood up next to her seat and started speaking. 'When I first saw Emily during Katie and Jacob's wedding, I knew that she is the one. It may sound cheesy now, but it was like that, I swear. When I found out that Emily feels the same way about me, it was the happiest day of my life. Today are three years since we are together and I think it's a really important day,' Anne took a deep breath, 'not only because these thirty-six months of pure love are definitely worth celebrating, but also because finally I decided I am ready to do something. Something that I wanted to do for a really, really long time,' Anne looked Emily in the eye and Emily smiled lovingly towards her girlfriend. Then Anne knelt down on one knee beside Emily and glanced up. 'Emily Fitch, will you marry me?' she asked and the silence became even more intense as Emily started to blink to hide the tears of happiness filling up her eyes. She didn't have to wonder, she knew it was something she always wanted.

'Yes, of course I will,' she whispered and hugged Anne tightly, kneeling down next to her. Then she pulled back and let Anne slip the ring on her finger. The whole room exploded with thunderous applause and within a second they were surrounded by people again.

* * *

'God, I can't believe you did it,' Emily said when finally they closed the door behind the last leaving guests. She was smiling whole evening and still couldn't remove that stupid grin of her face.

Anne just shrugged. 'I love you like I've never loved anyone before, so there's no point in waiting, is there?' she said simply. Emily hugged her and started kissing her slowly. Anne grasped her hand and started pulling her towards their bedroom.

'What about the mess?' Emily asked but really didn't mind it. Anne rolled her eyes.

'Nanya is coming in the morning, I think we don't have to worry about it. But…' she looked at her watch for effect, 'we have to worry about how to spend that night.'

'I think I might have an idea,' Emily answered and giggled, lifting her girlfriend and carrying her to their bedroom. It was going to be an eventful night.

* * *

Emily and Anne were a happy couple. On that ideal day none of them was aware that their perfect lives weren't meant to be so perfect forever.

* * *

**All reviews will be really appreciated. :)**


	2. Through the glass

**Lol, honestly, people, it's really nice and cute that you're alerting/favouriting my story, but I could truly use some reviews, especially being new out here. So yeah, I'm glad you enjoyed reading my first chapter – prologue, actually (or at least liked it enough to be curious what's gonna happen next – I don't know, because I got only one review :P) and so I'm updating – hope you enjoy it. :) this chapter goes to **_**vaskon**_**, since she is the only one who actually found time to leave a review. ;)) I'm not sure if it isn't too long, but I couldn't help it, hope it isn't too boring. :) and you have to know that I want to make a whole story out of it, and don't want anything to happen too fast, so I guess you will have to bear with my annoying self. ;)

* * *

**'Emily, what the fuck! Look at me, will you?' it's been an hour of sitting in Katie's living room and the redhead didn't even say anything, so Katie was getting really pissed off. 'Jesus, girl, I'm telling you, marital infidelity may be the worst thing that happens in a relationship, but really, it's not the end of the world.'

'I'm gonna kill her,' Emily drawled out. It seemed like the only words she kept saying for two weeks now, and Katie was getting slightly terrified.

'Can't you just forgive and forget? She regrets it so much…' Katie looked at Emily, hope clearly visible in her eyes. 'Come on, Em, you two were so happy together, do you want to ruin it just li—"

'_I_ want to ruin it? Can you hear yourself, Katie? Just because you were the one that cheated in _your _relationship, what led to divorce, don't mean you can take the cheater's side when it comes to _my_ relationship!' Emily stood up, her eyes were showing pure furiousness, sometimes Emily really could scare the shit out of Katie.

'Emily, I'm sorry, you're right. You're upset, I get it, but—"

'_Upset_? I'm not upset, I'm fucking _mad_!' Emily shouted and stormed out of the living room. Katie sighed, counted to ten and followed her carefully to the room that for two weeks now was Emily's bedroom. She knocked on the door.

'Go away!' she heard Emily's voice and shook her head.

'Em, come on, let me help you,' then she saw the door opening and in the last second moved back to avoid being punched by them.

'And how can _you_ help me?' asked Emily, who was breathing fast, had puffy eyes and tired expression all over her face.

'I know that psychotherapist, I told you about her, and I think you can use her help, she really is amazing. I consulted it with Anne and we both think—'

'What? Tell me you're kidding Katie, tell me that you didn't consult my mental health with that fucking slut,' Emily was even more angry and hurt than before, she started feeling betrayed not only by her wife, but also by her only sister.

Katie sighed quietly. 'Well, I just want to remind you that that 'slut' is your wife for three years _and_ a partner for six years. There's one thing you can't say about her – that she doesn't know you. _She knows you_, Em. And so do I.'

'Bullshit! You two don't know anything about me!' Emily knew that it wasn't truth but she had no idea what to say. She could see she got Katie mad with that sentence. Her sister placed her hands on redhead's shoulders and shook her brutally.

'For once in your fucking life can you stop acting like a fucking child?' Katie shouted and Emily started to open and close her mouth, but she couldn't utter any word. Katie beamed. 'Great. If there's one person who can get you out of this shit then it's Naomi Campbell,' she started smiling even more as she saw Emily rising her eyebrow. 'Not the model, you idiot. I'll set you up a meeting. Tomorrow. At 10 am?' That was when Emily glanced at Katie and raised her eyebrow even higher; so long awaited look of amusement on her face.

'Um, Katie, did you say you are _going to_ set it up?' Katie rolled her eyes, but she was glad when she saw a glint of old Emily in redhead's eyes. She shrugged.

'Well, I might had arranged it earlier. Anyway, it's that wonderful, huge house near Orpheum Theatre. Remember when we were there with…' she hesitated, not willing to mention Emily's wife's name not to ruin that hard work that she just did to cheer Emily up.

'…Anne,' Emily whispered, no emotions in her voice; that lack made Katie shudder.

'Yes, Anne. So, will you please do as I ask you? Of course you can resign if you don't like it, it will be only one meeting and it will be your decision if you want to continue it…'

'…or not,' Emily said and Katie nodded. 'Fine, I'll go there. But don't expect anything,' Katie started nodding even more zealously 'one meeting. And I'll see. Stop nodding cause you'll have a concussion,' Katie laughed and they stood silent for a while. '…Katie?'

'What?'

'Is she even pretty?'

Katie slapped Emily's arm playfully. 'She's married, you twat!' she regretted her words right after she said them. Emily's face filled with pain and hurt.

'There are people who wouldn't mind if they're married or not,' she said and took a deep breath to calm down. 'I'll go sleep. See you tomorrow,' Katie nodded, kissed her sister on the cheek and watched her opening the door and disappearing inside the bedroom.

* * *

The morning was cloudy, windy and really cold. Emily wrapped her coat tighter around her body to make herself feel more comfortable as she went out of the taxi which stopped in front of doctor Campbell's house. She halted for a second, once again considering if it was a good idea to come there. She didn't think she needed a psychotherapist. But maybe Katie was right, maybe she just needed someone who would listen and understand. She sighed and pushed the button next to the door. After few seconds a bored voice with a foreign accent that she couldn't recognize spoke.

'Yes?'

'Um, it's Emily Fitch to doctor Naomi Campbell.' Emily was grateful that Katie used her surname to fix an appointment for her, because she didn't think she could stand saying 'Emily Fitch-White'.

'Come in. Miss Campbell is waiting for you,' wait, _miss_ Campbell? You don't call yourself 'miss' when you're married, do you? Or maybe Katie just meant that she is in a long-lasting relationship and doesn't need a piece of paper to confirm her undying love.

The door opened and Emily came inside the house. The hall was huge and everything in it looked really expensive, but in a very good taste, nothing too ostentatious. She sat down on a enormous leather sofa in the middle of the hall and tried to feel calm. She wasn't sure what to do, but didn't have to decide, because then one of the doors opened and she saw a young tall brunette, who smiled towards her and stopped, waiting for the redhead to join her. Emily stood up and reached her hand over her. The girl shook it gracefully. 'Hi, I'm Emily Fitch. I have a meeting with doctor Campbell at 10,' the redhead started saying and suddenly felt stupid – what if that girl _is_ doctor Campbell, and she's now rambling about some completely unimportant stuff? 'Um, excuse me, are you doctor Campbell?' she asked, feeling even more stupid as the girl laughed ripplingly and shook her head.

'I'm Caitlin, her receptionist. Follow me, I'll lead you to her room,' she said and Emily nodded. They passed one door and then Caitlin opened the other for Emily, but didn't pass them herself. Emily looked at her, dumbfounded. Caitlin smirked.

'It's doctor Campbell's room, I'm not coming with you inside,' she winked and Emily smiled.

'Thanks,' she said and went inside the room, closing the door behind her and looking around. The room was big and really warm. That was when she realised that something wasn't right. She looked at the desk, but, surprisingly, except for her, there wasn't anyone in that room. She frowned and then the door opened. She saw Caitlin again.

'Um, ma'am? I'm sorry, miss Campbell is making an important call, she'll be here in a while. Make yourself comfortable,' she added and pointed to the sofa in the corner. 'Would you like anything to drink? Or eat? Tea? Coffee? Donuts? Cupcakes?'

Emily laughed and shook her head. 'A cup of tea would be great,' she would never admit it to anyone, but after she found out about Anne's infidelity, she started feeling less attractive and not good enough, so now she was keeping her strict diet, not eating any candies, reducing consuming carbohydrates and working hard on the gym and yoga lessons. She could see the effects already. Her body, fit even before, now was becoming perfectly toned and healthy. Though, she still was feeling unattractive and doubted if she could ever get over it. Caitlin nodded and moved back to leave the room, but Emily stopped her. 'And, please, can you call me Emily?' she asked, but it wasn't because she was feeling old when someone called her 'ma'am' – she was 25 years old, so no fear, right? But she wanted to reduce the gap that was growing between her and doctor Campbell's receptionist, who was unbelievably attractive, could be at the outmost two years younger than the redhead (or not even at all) and Emily would have been blind if she didn't catch the looks that Caitlin was giving her even since she walked into the building. Caitlin beamed.

'Sure, Emily,' she smiled and went out of the room, leaving Emily alone. The redhead took a deep breath to calm down, but it didn't work. She was completely nervous, because it seemed that for the first time she would have to talk about that experience from before two weeks with someone other than her sister. After few minutes, while which Emily had a chance to inspect every quarter millimetre of the room and started getting slightly bored, the door opened again and she saw Caitlin with a tray with a cup of tea, a plate of donuts and cupcakes, a milk jug and a sugar bowl on it. The brunette put the tray on the table. Emily looked at it and frowned.

'Oh, come on, donuts and cupcakes always help to relax. And,' her voice changed so that now it seemed that she was going to share some top secret information with the red. 'I make them myself, you have to try them,' Emily smiled at her and opened her mouth to ask about doctor Campbell, but Caitlin didn't let her. 'She'll be here in a while, really. Oh, you know them... artists,' she added and rolled her eyes playfully. Emily raised her eyebrow and that was when her sight followed to paintings on the wall, which she noticed before. Caitlin saw her sight and nodded. 'Yes, some of them are hers,' Emily frowned. Which artist would hang their paintings on their office's walls? Caitlin once again seemed to understand. 'Oh, nonononono, it wasn't her decision to hang them here. Her mother insisted, she is claiming that they have beneficial influence on Naomi's clients,' Emily blinked, dumbfounded. She couldn't see the 'beneficial influence' of these complicated, colourful paintings and started wondering if she would be able to see it later, but Caitlin laughed, as if she knew what Emily was thinking about. 'Don't count on it, her mum is a crazy hippie and just wanted to make that office more vivid and friendly.' Emily nodded understandably, smiled and looked at the door which opened once again and a tall, blonde woman went inside. She was still holding her phone near her ear and saying something to it quietly. Finally she looked at Emily and said louder.

'Yes. Yes, Peter, I understand. Of course, I'll let you know which day suits me. Fine. I can't talk with you any longer, you stupid dumbass, I have a client. Ciao,' she closed her phone and her sight started travelling from Emily to Caitlin and back to Emily. That was when Emily stood up, not sure if it was her who should reach her hand out now, but then Naomi did it. 'Emily Fitch?'

'Yes, that's me,' the red smiled as she shook the blonde's hand.

'Call me Naomi,' Emily was surprised, seeing that doctor was probably her age - she was expecting someone much older. She just nodded and Naomi looked at Caitlin. 'I'm glad you took care of our guest. Now, can you please make me a cup of coffee?' Caitlin muttered quiet 'yes, of course' and left immediately. The blonde sat down in a huge armchair near the sofa and looked Emily in the eye. 'You're less alike your sister than I expected,' she said quietly and frowned as if she was surprised that she said it out loud. She cleared her throat. 'Start from the beginning, Emily. I want to know everything.'

* * *

'_You're home, sweetie?' Emily heard Anne's voice late in the evening, when she was lying in the bed for few hours now and reading a book, because she couldn't fall asleep without Anne next to her. Pathetic. Her wife went into the room and smiled as she saw the red in their huge bed._

'_You're late,' Emily muttered; she knew that she sounded like a child, but she couldn't help it. 'I made a dinner. Anyway, it's cold now,' she added. Anne frowned._

'_We can warm it up,' Anne said with hope and looked at the red. Emily shook her head._

'_Eat it if you want to, I'm not hungry now. And I'm tired,' she mumbled. Anne came closer to the bed and lied next to Emily._

'_Fine, so we can just... use our bed,' she said, reached her hand under the duvet and started pulling redhead's sleeping shirt up, placing small kisses all over red's face. Emily didn't react, she just kept lying with her book on her stomach. Anne stopped. 'What's wrong?' Emily didn't answer and started feeling that it was completely pathetic of her, but still didn't change her behaviour. 'I'm sorry I'm late, okay? My appointment lasted longer than I expected. I came as soon as it was possible, really.' Emily just shrugged indifferently. Anne sighed, stood up, undressed and then placed herself as close to Emily as she could and wrapped her arm around redhead's waist. 'I love you,' she muttered and Emily couldn't help but smiled._

'_You smell different,' Emily said and rolled to face her wife. Anne just raised her eyebrow._

'_Really?' she shrugged. 'I met a lot of people today—'_

'_No,' the redhead said. 'Like you have a different perfume or something'. Anne shrugged once again and looked Emily in the eye._

'_Maybe I just used a different one in the morning, I was in a hurry,' she said and kissed the red on the lips. Emily sighed and turned round so that now Anne was looking at her back._

'_Anyway, I liked the other one better. Good night,' she said and heard Anne puffing a breath in frustration._

'_Night.'_

_The same situation happened few more times and Emily started to feel really uncomfortable, but didn't say anything about it to Anne and was trying to act normal, because she didn't want to be seen as a jealous lover. One day, in an attempt to raise the temperature in their relationship, she decided to come home earlier, when she was sure that Anne won't be late because she didn't have any appointments, and prepare a romantic evening for them. She knew something wasn't right in the same second that she crossed the threshold. She came inside the living room as quietly as she could, but didn't see anything __suspicious, so she just carried on walking till she reached the bedroom door. She stopped and frowned. She almost sighed with relief as she didn't hear anything, and was ready to open the door and laugh at herself that she was so overreacting, and that was when she heard it – gasps and moans, muffled by the tight door, but still loud enough to hear them. She placed her hand on the door handle and considered running away before she sees it, but then she forced herself to press the handle and opened the door._

_They heard it. They pulled their heads up and Emily felt like to vomit as she saw her beloved partner's face. She didn't even want to look at the other girl, she just came to the wardrobe, took out a suitcase and started putting some random clothes in it. After few seconds she heard the door closing and felt that Anne was standing behind her, but still didn't stop packing, though she almost couldn't see what she was putting in, because everything was completely smeared by tears._

'_Let me explain,' she heard the quiet voice and thought 'yes, and tell me that it wasn't like that and that it didn't mean anything, so that I'll feel completely as if I was in a tv show'. She didn't react, didn't look at her wife, she wouldn't be able to stand it. 'Emily, come on. You know I love you and,' Emily didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence, because she zipped up her suitcase and stood up. Anne was trying to stop her, but Emily was adamant. She went to the door and opened it. 'Emily! Please!' she cried._

'_I. Am. Not. Talking. To. You,' the red said, and came out of the house, started her car and directed it towards the only place that she could think about – her sister's house._

_Now that Emily was thinking about it, she knew that it was probably the most pathetic and common way of finding out about marital infidelity – by coming home earlier._

_After that evening Anne was doing everything to contact Emily. She was writing letters, e-mails and text messages, she was calling, she even tried to visit Emily in Katie's house, but Emily didn't want to talk to her, didn't want to answer anything. She was broken and hurt like never before. Since that unfortunate day she didn't say a word to Anne. And the worst thing was that she was afraid that she still loved her._

_

* * *

_Before she even noticed, she was crying in front of doctor Naomi Campbell and telling her how much she loved her wife. The doctor kept on nodding, because she wanted to show that she understands, but didn't want to cut the red off. When Emily stopped talking, she looked at Naomi. The doctor opened her mouth to say something, but Emily rolled her eyes. 'I knew it was gonna be like that. You don't understand lesbian relationships,' she spitted out. Naomi frowned.

'You didn't give me a chance to say anything. Emily, it is your choice if you want to continue our meetings, okay? Just give me a chance,' she said. Emily wanted to say something, but finally just nodded and made herself more comfortable on the sofa, ready to answer Naomi's questions.

* * *

**Hope it isn't too filler-ish. You know, I had to start with something.**


	3. Undisclosed desires

**Hey, thank you all amazing people who review/favourite/alert my story! ;D it's awesome when I wake up in the morning and see all these fantastic and sweet e-mails in my mail box, telling me that there are people in the world who enjoy reading my story! :))

* * *

**'Yes?' a tired and annoyed voice in the phone made Emily blink, she was thinking about Anne and almost forgot why she was calling her sister.

'Katie? Hey, sorry I'm calling you so early, but I spent the whole night thinking and I made a decision. You're not mad, are you?'

'Um, mad that you made a decision or that you woke me up at, um, wait, I can barely see anything, 5 in the morning?'

Emily blushed. 'That I woke you up.'

'Considering the fact that I practically just fell asleep, no, of course I am not mad,' she said sarcastically. 'And once again, I want to remind you that it wasn't a good idea to rent a flat, you could still live with me and now it would be so much easier, you wouldn't have to call me…' Emily smiled at Katie's answer. She was feeling so relieved after making her decision that she could almost fly.

'No, bothering you with my presence for more than two weeks was enough, you have your own life and I had to do something for myself to stop feeling like a complete loser.'

'Anyway, I miss you,' Katie mumbled.

'Oh, Katie, come on, I still live in L.A., and no more than few minutes of walking away from your house, so…'

'Oh, ok. So what decision did you make?'

'I need a lawyer.'

'What!' Katie almost choked on a water she was just drinking.

'I need a lawyer, because I want to get a divorce, and, as you know, Tom is in the hospital and can't help me with that,' she knew that her sister didn't agree with her and she started wondering if she was going to argue about it. Finally Katie just sighed and spoke.

'You're sure of it?'

'Yes,' Emily didn't let her thoughts about Anne and what they once shared flood into her mind again. She waved her hand as if they were some annoying fly and she just wanted to drive it away.

'Fine,' Katie said. 'I'll fix you an appointment with my lawyer, he's a genius, really. But there's one thing you _have to_ do for me.'

'Sure,' Emily was surprised – what did Katie want from her?

'You will meet Anne,' Emily tried to protest, but Katie didn't let her say a word. 'If you still want to divorce after that meeting – fine, I promise I won't say anything about it. But you have to meet her, Emily. You aren't speaking to her for a month now, you didn't let her explain, you didn't even let her apologise.'

'There's nothing to explain,' Emily finally got a chance to speak. Her voice came out bitter, hurt and even huskier than usually. 'She _cheated_ on me, Katie.'

Even though she couldn't see her sister, Emily was sure Katie rolled her eyes. 'She might had had different reasons,' Katie said and Emily puffed out a breath – she knew what was about to start, they went through it like hundred times now. 'Are you sure that you—'

'Yes, Katie, I am sure that I didn't do anything wrong, didn't make her feel hurt, unloved, unimportant, unneeded… She did it because she wanted to, it's the only possible excuse. And now I want to end up our relationship, or rather what is left of it, because I know that it's the only right thing to do. For both of us. Can you accept it? Just for one time be on my side? Please?'

Katie sighed. 'I'm always on your side, Em, you know that. When do you want to meet her?'

'As soon as possible. Tomorrow? We can eat lunch together. Some neutral place… um, maybe you chose. Text me details. I have to go, my yoga trainer is coming in few minutes, I have to relax! Bye!' she said and sighed as Katie hung up. She wasn't so sure about what she was about to do any longer. She was glad she had a meeting with Naomi today, she'll have a chance to discuss it with someone who understands. The fact that she and Naomi became so close through the last two weeks, surprised Emily a lot. Suddenly Naomi became a person that she knew she could tell anything, the first person that came into Emily's mind whenever she had a problem. Even just thinking about her psychotherapist made her feel more comfortable and relaxed. She dressed up in her training clothes and got ready for her yoga lesson.

* * *

'Emily?'

'Yes?' Emily started when she heard Naomi's voice coming to her from the other corner of the room.

'What's bothering you?'

Emily sighed. 'I think I am no longer sure if I want to divorce Anne, you know? I mean, I know I love her, but I feel that continuing that relationship wouldn't be right.'

'Divorce is a huge decision, Emily. You have to be prepared that no matter what step you'll take, you can regret it later, you can find out that what you did was wrong. There's nothing strange in that you still love Anne – you had been together for six years! But you need to know how huge consequences it will have if you come back to her. You will have to completely forget about her infidelity. Not bring it up during arguments, not letting yourself be cold towards Anne because of that, you will have to definitely remove it from your mind, you know? Acting like everything is fine and nothing happened is not enough – you will have to make yourself and Anne_ feel _that everything is fine and nothing happened. If you feel that you won't be able to do that, then there's no point in staying with her – you will both feel trapped in that relationship. There's nothing more difficult than that, Emily, I know what I'm talking about.'

_Yeah, I'm wondering how_, Emily thought and rolled her eyes. As from what Katie said, Naomi was in a happy—

Her thoughts were interrupted when Naomi spoke. 'Emily, I'm a psychotherapist. Please, just accept the fact that I know what I'm talking about most of the time, okay?' Jesus, it was just as if she knew exactly what the red was thinking about! Finally Emily just sighed, defeated.

'I don't know if I can forgive her.'

'It's understandable, Emily. Do you want to discuss it again?'

Emily sighed and shrugged. 'It'll be my decision after all,' Naomi nodded.

'Yes, your decision and your responsibility.'

Emily hided her face in her hands and took a deep breath.

'Fucking hell…'

* * *

When Emily showed up in Katie's favourite restaurant, she was surprised to see that Anne was already there – usually she was the one late. The redhead came closer to her table and sat down. Anne looked at her shyly. 'Hey,' she mumbled, not looking Emily in the eye.

'Hi. I, um, Katie—' Emily started saying, but stopped almost immediately. Reminding Anne that she was only there because of Katie was rude, considering their 6 year relationship. Anne sighed, the flush of hurt appeared on her perfect face.

'Yes, I know you're here because Katie made you do it. She informed me about it. I know she hates me and I'm grateful for what she did,' Emily blinked. What? Anne is thinking that Katie hates her?

'She doesn't. She doesn't hate you,' Emily stuttered. Anne raised her eyebrow.

'Oh, it's really nice of you, but I know she does. And no wonder why,' Anne sighed and they were sitting in silence for few seconds. '...I love you, Emily.'

Emily didn't reply. She looked down at her hands, she was expecting that confession to appear, but she was surprised that so soon.

'What I did was the most wrong and pointless thing in my life. You're… you're perfect, Emily. I don't know why I did that.'

Emily finally forced herself to look at Anne. 'Why doing something without a reason?' she asked bitterly. Anne blinked; her eyes were full of pain and regret.

'I had a reason then. I wanted to feel more free and—'

'What!' Emily cut her off. 'You wanted to feel _free_? I thought that being free isn't what people think about when they're getting married,' she took a deep breath to stop the tears that were filling up her chocolate eyes. 'I thought that people get married because they love that special person and… and want spend the rest of their lives with her,' she was now sobbing uncontrollably.

'No, Emily!' Anne was shaking her head. She was looking terrified. 'I didn't mean… I know it was wrong now… Em…' she glanced at her imploringly.

'You know what, Anne?' Emily stood up; she felt the power she has never felt before while being with Anne. 'It's fine. I just want to get my own life back. You did it, there's no way to turn the clock back. And I won't ever be sure that you are not going to do it again,' she sighed. 'And I'm sorry, Anne, but I can't forget it… I can forgive you, and I do, but… That's all. I think we have to end it up now. I'll hire a lawyer, you do the same. We can do it peacefully. My lawyer will let you and your lawyer know about the meeting. Bye,' she said and left the restaurant. Maybe she loved Anne, but she knew none of them would be happy with each other. Not any longer. It was just something they once shared and it was over now.

* * *

'Katie,' Emily's voice was self-assured and strong when she showed up in Katie's door. 'I want your lawyer's telephone number,' Katie just nodded simply and moved back to let Emily come in. As she promised, she didn't say a word about Emily's choice, she didn't even ask about her sister's meeting with Anne. They sat down in the living room and that was when Emily plucked up the courage to ask her sister something she didn't even know if she wanted to know the truth about.

'Katie?' her sister looked up from the magazine she was reading.

'Yeah?'

'Why… Why are you always on Anne's side when it comes to our relationship? Why…' she hesitated for a moment 'why do you respect her more than you respect me?' she didn't want to show how much it hurt her, but her voice betrayed her – it came out bitter and painful.

Katie's eyes widened – it seemed that she really had no idea what her sister was talking about. 'What?' she asked, moved closer to Emily and hugged her. 'What are you talking about, Em?'

'I mean…' Emily stuttered and placed both her hands on Katie's back. 'Especially now, after her infidelity. You were trying to make me come back to her… like you thought that what she did was nothing.'

'Emily,' Katie's voice was really serious. 'Emily, look at me,' she said and pulled the red back a little so that her chocolate eyes could meet hers, almost identical. 'You couldn't be more wrong, Em. I would _never _respect her more than I do respect you, Emily. Think about it, Emily – did I ever act like I, I don't know, even liked her or something? No. Because I don't. I just wanted you to look at that whole case objectively. Your hatred towards her was making you blind! And you had to think straight,' Emily smiled a little bit at that. 'I hate her, silly! She cheated on you!' Katie hugged Emily tighter and stroke her hair with her hand. Emily sighed with relief.

'Well, thinking straight isn't something I'm good at…' Katie rolled her eyes playfully. Emily's voice became more serious. 'Jesus, I was so fucking scared that I'm not good enough to be your sister or something like that and that you'd rather have Anne as your sister…' Emily muttered and blushed as Katie shook her head in disbelief.

'As I said – silly.'

* * *

'Yes?' the same voice with a foreign accent that she heard the first time when she got to doctor Campbell's house came out of the entryphone.

'Um, it's Emily Fitch,' she said and the door opened. She came into the hall and directed her steps towards Caitlin's desk. 'Hi,' she said as she looked at the brunette reading her book. Caitlin looked up and grinned.

'Hey,' then she frowned as if she thought about something and got worried about it. 'Um, actually Naomi is having a meeting in a while, I don't think she'll be able to talk to you.' Emily smiled.

'Well, then it's a relief that I'm not here to visit Naomi,' she said and smirked. '_Actually_, I was wondering if you would like to eat a dinner with me.'

'Oh,' Caitlin stuttered and then they heard the sound of opening the door and Naomi came out of her office. She looked at Emily and raised her eyebrow, surprised.

'Oh, Emily,' she mumbled and frowned. 'I have a meeting in a while, but if you want to, we can—' she stopped talking and pointed at her office's door. Emily smiled at her.

'Um, actually, Naomi, I came here to someone else today. We have a meeting tomorrow, right?' the redhead looked at Naomi questioningly, and then at Caitlin, with a huge smile on her face. Naomi bit her bottom lip.

'Oh, yes. Of course. Tomorrow,' she stuttered. It seemed that she suddenly became slightly nervous. With that she left the building, not even saying goodbye to them at all.

* * *

**Hmm... I've got a feeling that something is about to happen... Review? ;))  
**


	4. Pieces

**A little bit of Naomi's POV, hope you like it since I got some requests to write something from her POV. I enjoyed writing it; I hope you enjoy reading! :) I don't know if I'll write more from her POV in the future, for now I'm sure next few chapters will be pretty much from Emily's again. ;D love you all; thanks for reading & reviewing, it means sooo much for me. :))

* * *

**I have no idea what made me look at that fucking agenda on Caitlin's desk when she went to the toilet. I have no idea what made me read the first sentence on that page, which was saying "Emily, Yamashiro, 6 pm". I have no idea what made me call to my crazy mental ex, Trish. And especially, I have no fucking idea what made me go to that fucking restaurant with her. I am a stupid and pathetic person, I have to admit it. And now I have to pay for my mistakes (four _huge _mistakes during one fucking afternoon… it must be my new record). So I'm sitting here with a non-stop talking Trish who dressed up like a slut and is trying to not only flirt with me, but even pull me to the toilet. And no sign of Emily and Caitlin yet. I agree, it's 5 pm and as from what agenda said they wanted to meet at 6, and it's my fault that I decided to be here before they appear so that I'd look less pathetic, but I swear, one more hour on my own with Trish and I'm going to commit a suicide…

Great. It's six now and still they're still not here. What a relief that Trish is so busy talking about how she missed me and how we're definitely meant for each other that she doesn't even pay attention to what I'm doing, because I truly doubt if she'd be pleased with me writing in my notebook lying on my knees instead of listening to her _very_ interesting monologue. From time to time I mutter a small 'ye-es' or 'totally', just to make an impression that I really _am_ listening, but honestly now my mind is completely busy with imagining what could take Emily and Caitlin so long to arrive here. And I know the answer, though I'm definitely not going to say it out loud, even in my mind. No, no way, I won't even think about it.

_Sex._

Fuck, I did it. Okay, so now I think Trish is getting slightly pissed off that I'm almost not talking to her, but I can't do anything with it. I mean, I could, probably, but it's difficult to focus on what she's saying with naked Emily Fitch running through your mind all the time.

I don't even know what I like about her. And why do I even like it, whatever it is. I mean, I have met plenty of beautiful woman in my life, I have slept with them, lived with them, everything, and then a little red appears and I'm completely out of my mind, Jesus Christ.

Oh, fucking fucky fuckity fuck, they came in. Oh god, _they came in_! Laughing and _almost _holding each other's hands. I know when people act like that – when they were having a bloody fantastic sex just few whiles earlier. Now they stopped, waiting for a waiter to walk them to their table and are scanning the whole room. As if they knew that I'm here! God, I do my best to hide my face behind the menu, but no!, they spot me without any problem. I see Caitlin raising her eyebrows and Emily frowning. God, I must have freaked them out, I'm such a stalker, I feel bad for myself. Trish of course doesn't notice the whole situation and is now blabbing about her new friend who is a hairdresser and how I totally should go to her, because my haircut is completely passé now. Jesus. Anyway, it seems that Emily and Caitlin just decided to act like that whole situation is normal and they just wave towards our table, smiling. Great, now they feel sorry for me being such a pathetic person. I notice the waiter coming to them and showing them the way to their table and of course, it is not the fucking empty table at the other end of the room, no, it would be far too easy, it is the fucking table just next to ours. I swear, I'm gonna vomit, what the fuck is going on with that whole world? I see their faces (Emily's smile faded slightly as she realized where they were about to sit) as they are coming closer and closer, I hear their quiet heys muttered under their breaths, I hear myself saying a small 'hi', Trish barely noticed them, now talking about her holidays in Greece, I see Emily pushing away a chair for Caitlin (what the fuck, she's not her fucking boyfriend, is she?), I notice that they sit down, I spot the same waiter accepting their orders… god, I have to go to the fucking toilet.

I stand up quickly, mumble a quiet 'excuse me' to Trish, now busy rambling about her mother's friend who's organizing a party on a yacht. She raises her eyebrow and looks at me as if she knew what I want to do (or rather what she thinks I want to do), so I just shake my head towards her slightly – I hope it's enough to stop her from following me. I lock myself in the cubicle and take a deep breath. What the hell is going on with me? I'm Emily's _psychotherapist_ for fuck's sake, why does it seem that I have more problems with my mind than she does?

I didn't even notice when it started. At the beginning she was just another patient. _Very_ attractive patient, but still only a person who needed my help. I was giving her advice and I think they were really good. And then one day, when she was crying her eyes out in front of me, trying to find out if she still wants to be with Anne or not, I noticed that it's not that easy for me any longer, to stay objective and indifferent about that whole situation. Of course I'm a professionalist (ha-ha), I did my best to play my role well, especially that she really needed me then, so I think I gave her the same advice that I'd give to any other person in such situation and I think it's really generous of me. I'm proud of myself.

And now she standing in front of me and inviting my fucking receptionist Caitlin to a date! I had no idea why I suddenly got so pissed about it, it was a normal thing, right? Inviting a person you fancy. And, as a psychotherapist, I should be glad that my patient, who has been hurt so much, is moving on, plus with such a fantastic person like Caitlin, who really, really is perfect. But well, my self-control didn't decide to work well and I fucked up. Christ, I can't believe I'm sitting on a lavatory and writing in my fucking diary, which seems to be my only addiction. Really, I can function pretty well without coffee, cigarettes and candies, but one thing can ruin me completely – not being able to write.

Oh, fuck, I hear the door open quietly. Dammit, Trish must have read my facial expression wrong and is following me now, thinking that all I want to do is to have crazy sex in a cubical with her. I have to tell her to fuck off.

Oh, fuck. It wasn't Trish. It was Emily and I knew it right from the second I opened my cubicle door and spotted the red head in front of the mirror. She was washing her hands. I came closer, very cautiously, and stood in front of a wash-basin next to hers. "Hi,' I muttered to her reflection in the mirror.

'Oh, hey,' she said as her eyes snapped up to my eyes.

'Um,' I stuttered. 'So how's your date?' I asked carefully – it is not a wrong question, I'm her psychotherapist, right? She grinned.

'Great. Caitlin is amazing,' she said and smiled even wider. I frowned.

'Yes, she is,' I tried to sound honest, what a relief that I attended drama classes when I was a teenager, it helps much in everyday life.

'And how's yours?' she asked.

'Isn't it obvious?' I raised my eyebrow and we both started laughing. Finally Emily stopped and her facial expression turned into a serious one.

'Um, Naomi? I know it's not our meeting and you're not at work, but can I ask you something?'

I shrugged. 'Sure.'

'When you like someone, but you're not sure if that person likes you too, do you think you should go for it?'

My mind exploded with happiness – she likes me, I knew she likes me, hahaha, fuck you Caitlin, she invited you only to make me jealous, haha!

'I think you should go for it,' I said and smiled shyly, hoping it's a sufficient encouragement for her to kiss me. She grinned once again.

'Great. I think I should invite Caitlin to my place,' she said and left the toilet, leaving me feeling like a complete loser. And now I'm coming back home from that fucking restaurant, I don't want to be there and have to look at these two, fucking happy as ever. I don't know what is so special about her that makes me act as if I was insane.

It's completely fucked up. I haven't felt like that since… since Her. And tomorrow is the anniversary.

* * *

**You know what to do… please? ;))**


	5. You can make me whole

**Christ, while writing this chapter I noticed that I enjoyed writing from Naomi's POV so much that it was difficult for me to write from Emily's again! xDD So I'm doing mixed POVs this time. ;D hope you like it! :)**

**Anyway, thanks for all your feedback and I'm sorry it took me so long to update this fanfic, but life's been a bitch.**

* * *

Emily couldn't have been happier when she came to see Naomi on the Friday morning. Last evening was so eventful that she couldn't wait to tell about it her psychotherapist. She even asked Naomi to meet in the morning instead of the afternoon, so that she could walk Caitlin to work and be able to tell Naomi about everything immediately (though she was pretty sure she'd walk Caitlin to work anyway). Naomi agreed; she wasn't going to have any meetings that morning and planned on going shopping but decided to change her plans for Emily; she even suggested that she'd be the one to sit in the office since 8 am (which was usually Caitlin task, though the office was in Naomi's house) and answer calls from her patients who wanted to set up or cancel their meetings. Emily was positively surprised with Naomi's attitude to her and Caitlin's relationship (or rather what was becoming such). _Probably it's just because she's my psychotherapist and she wants me to be happy. It's her job, right?_ she thought, but somewhere deep inside she was hoping that her and Naomi's relation was slowly becoming a friendship. She was sometimes feeling a pity for herself for these thoughts, because it is clear that psychotherapists act like a friend to all their patients, isn't it?

Anyway, she couldn't force herself to stop thinking about Naomi as a friend. Probably because somehow most of friends she shared with Anne were now acting strangely, and no wonder why, they all didn't know what to do because they obviously wanted to stay in touch with both of them, which was quite impossible. So Emily was suffering a lack of a best friend and didn't like it because before that whole cheating on thing she had lots of people around her who she could talk to, invite to a party or simply go shopping with. People who she thought she could call best friends. Of course she still had people around her, at work, at meetings, simply everywhere since she was a 'top fashion designer' (as every tabloid described her), but she didn't have that certain person who she could trust. Except for Katie, who really was fantastic all the time (since college she somehow managed to accept Emily's sexual orientation with all its consequences and now was pretty lovely also about this part of her sister's life), but sometimes a twin is just not enough.

Emily and Caitlin came to Naomi's office at 9 am, both really, _really_ happy and relaxed. Before Emily left Caitlin by her desk to go to her psychotherapist's room, Caitlin spoke. 'Don't be surprised if Naomi acts strange, hun. It's a difficult day for her.' Emily blinked, surprised. 'What do you mean?' Caitlin bit her lower lip. 'Don't worry, Em. Just accept it, okay?' Emily nodded, pretending that she was fine with it but in fact she wasn't, not at all. She decided to get to know the truth in the evening and before she disappeared in Naomi's sanctuary, she sent a devilish smile Caitlin's way.

'Hi,' the redhead muttered, coming into the room and sitting on the sofa. The blonde looked up from some notes she was reading and smiled. 'Hey,' Emily didn't know if it was because of what Caitlin said and now she was overreacting, or maybe really Naomi's smile _was_ a little bit forced. However, suddenly she was so busy with exclaiming her happiness that she didn't think about it any longer.

* * *

'Caitlin is just awesome, I don't think I could be any happier at this time,' Emily said with a huge grin and sipped her coffee.

'Do you think you don't have any feelings for Anne anymore?' Naomi looked Emily in the eyes and Emily frowned with an unsure expression on her face.

'I don't think I can say that. I mean, I don't think a lot about Anne recently and I'm definitely not using Caitlin to forget her. It's a completely new relationship and it's not built on desperation. I really feel something towards Caitlin. It's just… It was a six years relationship, Naomi. I thought we loved each other, I really did, all that time. I wanted to have children with her, bring up a family,' Emily took a deep breath and shrugged. 'Anyway, it's over now and I know that. I know we wouldn't be happy together anymore, even if we tried again.'

Naomi nodded. 'And you're sure that it's Caitlin you wanna be with?'

Emily laughed, 'Of course I'm sure. Caitlin is amazing and I think we should try to make it work. I can't tell you if I will be with her in a five years time or even in a week. But I really like her, she understands me, she is funny, intelligent and beautiful and… Yeah, I think we'll be great together.' Naomi smiled.

'I'm glad it turned out like that, I can see Caitlin's got a really great influence on you.'

Emily smiled back and wanted to answer, but suddenly she heard her phone ringing. 'Oh, excuse me,' she mumbled. She looked at the screen and frowned. Naomi glanced at her questioningly. 'Um, I think I should probably answer it.'

Naomi nodded. 'Sure. I'll leave you to it, tell me when you're done,' she said and left the room.

* * *

Before she closed the door, she heard Emily whispering a small 'yes?'. She looked around the reception and sighed with a relief when she noticed Caitlin wasn't at her desk. She leant her back on her office door and took a deep breath. It wasn't easy for her, to pretend everything was fine in front of Emily. She didn't even know why she was feeling like that. Emily was great, and fine, Naomi could like her, but the truth was, Emily never gave Naomi the hope. She never acted as if she wanted something more than a normal relation between a patient and a psychotherapist. It looked that she didn't even ever think about it. Naomi rolled her eyes and decided to go buy some sandwiches since she had a feeling that the meeting could last much longer than she expected earlier.

She was surprised when she saw who was sitting on the stairs in front of the building.

'Caitlin?'

The brunette looked at her and suddenly seemed a bit scared. 'Oh, hi Naomi. I'm sorry I'm not at the desk, I just… I thought that, you know, if someone wanted to come in, I would notice from here… and I have a phone with me…' she started saying quickly. Naomi smiled.

'Come on, it's fine. I've left Emily for a second, seems she has some important call. Is everything fine?'

'Like…?' Caitlin asked.

'You know, with you sitting here, you never did that earlier.'

Caitlin sighed. 'Yeah, I think everything's okay. I just…,' she looked at Naomi suspiciously. 'Can you treat me like you treat your clients? I mean, can I trust that you won't tell anyone what I tell you here?'

'I would rather treat you as a friend, not as a client but yes, you can trust me to keep it a secret if you want.'

'Would you like to sit down?' Caitlin asked and waited for Naomi to take a seat next to her. 'I'm a bit lost in all that,' Caitlin mumbled. 'I mean, I really care about Emily, but she has just finished her relationship with Anne and I feel like I'm some kind of a rebound. Like, that she would never turn her attention to me if she was still with Anne.'

'It's ridiculous, Caitlin,' Naomi said. 'Emily really likes you and she's not the kind of person that would use someone like that. She wants to be with you for you, not for Anne, trust me.' Caitlin smiled.

'Did she tell you that?'

'I can't tell you, so I think you will just have to take my word for that. I'm going to buy sandwiches for lunch, do you want some?'

'With pleasure. And, Naomi?' she said when the blonde was about to walk away. 'Thank you,' she added when Naomi turned to her.

Naomi nodded and walked away. Another success in pretending she has no feelings for Emily. It was slowly becoming a competition and she had a feeling that she'd quickly become a professionalist in this.

* * *

She opened the door slowly, deciding that 15 minutes was probably enough for Emily to finish her phone call. The blonde came in, her hands full of sandwiches and coffee and froze when she spotted Emily on the same armchair she had left her in. After that experience she thought she would never forget the way Emily looked then. She was like dead, still, with her eyes wide open. Naomi put the things she was holding on the table and came closer to Emily. 'Hey, what's… what's wrong?' she asked quietly, for the first time in a really long time completely dumbfounded, not knowing what to do, not at all. Emily started moving her lips, but no sound came out. 'Emily, look at me,' Naomi ordered and the redhead slowly turned her beautiful brown eyes to her. 'Please, tell me what happened.'

'It's… Anne… hospital… accident… coma…'

'Oh my god,' Naomi whispered in horror. 'I will take you there.'

'No, I don't want to be there… I mean, I do… I don't know,' Emily started sobbing uncontrollably.

'Let's go,' the blonde felt that it was necessary for her to take action in that situation. Emily obeyed and lifted herself up from an armchair. She swayed slightly, so Naomi took her hand and led her to the hall. Caitlin noticed them when they were passing by the reception. 'What's going on?' she asked, as dumbfounded as Naomi was. The blond knew she shouldn't have been surprised when Emily hugged Caitlin and started crying her eyes out on her shoulder, but she could still feel as it the sharp blade was cutting through her heart. The brunette was rubbing Emily's back gently, at the same time looking at the blonde questioningly. 'Anne is in a hospital,' Naomi said. 'I wanted to take Emily there, but if you want to go with her, I'll just stay in here.'

Caitlin thought for a second. 'No, go with her, you will be just a neutral person there, while I could, you know, not be so objective,' the brunette sighed. Naomi nodded, wondering what Caitlin would do if she knew how completely not-neutral the blonde would be there.

* * *

The hospital was crowded, loud and hot. Naomi found the receptionist and asked for Anne White. 'Are you from family?' the receptionist asked with a foreign accent. 'She's her wife,' Naomi pointed at Emily, who seemed completely lost in the whole situation. The receptionist nodded and led them to the ward number 221. 'Please, wait for her here,' she motioned around the hall. Naomi just nodded, holding the door for Emily. She folded her arms and watched the redhead coming closer to the bed, looking at Anne for a while, then kneeling down and grasping her hand, tears streaming down her beautiful pale cheeks. Naomi sighed.

_She still loves her, you fool_, she said to herself, hammering her nails into her arm.


End file.
